Undecided
by ceLestiaLmaiden2
Summary: When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha she goes home, only to have the Spirt Detectives come knocking on her door....[KuramaKagome]


Kagome sat in her room. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. She could still hear his words echoing in her head.

_*~* Flashback *~* _

Inuyasha walked into camp with Kikyo behind him. 

"Listen up. Kikyo's going to be joining us. That way we can find the shards better." Nobody said anything. Inuyasha took it as everyone's agreement and sat down by the fire.

"What about me?" Kagome said softly.

"What about you, wench?"

"I can find the shards just as easily as she can!" Kagome said, her anger building.

"Look, Kikyo is stronger than you, she can help us more, I won't have to worry about her getting hurt as much as I do you. Plus…I love her."

Kagome looked at him. Then to her. She had a smug grin on her face. One that Kagome wanted to rip off her face.

"I'd advise you to leave Kagome… if you know what's good for you." She sneered.

And Kagome did just that. She got up and left Shippo in the care of Sango and Miroku, she patted Kirara on the head and walked off. 

*~*End of Flashback *~*

Kagome blinked from her thoughts. He was the reason she was hurting. But strangely enough she wasn't as hurt as she thought she'd be.

_There's someone else out there for me. Someone who will be loyal to only me!_ She then laid back on her bed for a much needed sleep. Filled with strange dreams.

*************************

Koenma sat in his chair looking at Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke asked, impatient as always.

"Cool it Yusuke."

"Well!?!" 

"I need you to find someone for me"

"Who?"

"Higurashi Kagome. She is a miko, but is also a Kitsune demon. After the disappearance of Youko Kurama, another Kitsune demoness appeared. She was just as ruthless as Youko Kurama but she was not a thief. She was a skilled swordsman, and an assassin. But not any type of assassin she worked for my father and I. You could say she was a spirit detective of sorts. We had found her helping a young dog demon fight off a bunch of bandits. We have a video here. Botan put it on."

Botan turned on the "TV" as the four men turned around to watch.

They saw at least 35 demons all facing one person. It was a female Kitsune. She had silver hair and silver eyes with midnight blue specks. She wore a midnight blue outfit similar to Youko Kurama's, except tighter showing off her figure. She had a silver tail with a midnight blue tip. She then unsheathed a katana. It was made of white steel and was double-bladed. The hilt had robin egg-sized dark blue sapphires, and diamonds in it. One second she was standing in front of the demons. The next she was behind them walking away. The demons all fell over dead in a pool of their own blood. They then watched her wipe her blood off her sword before sheathing it. The tape then stopped.

"She's Fast." Yusuke said.

"And an excellent swordsman. Most of those demons were dead before they were even struck, just from the force and power of the sword." Koenma added. "She looks like this as a human." A picture of a girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes appeared.

"I think I'm in love…" Kuwabara stated. Yusuke knocked him out. 

"She lives in a shrine in Tokyo. You will go and bring her back here. Now go." 

They left with Yusuke dragging Kuwabara.

***********************

Kagome woke up to knocking on her door. She went to open it thinking it was Inuyasha then the memories of the previous day washed over her. _Plus he wouldn't knock you baka! _

She opened the door and came face to face with a guy with black hair in a green school uniform pulling a guy with orange hair and a blue school uniform.

"Cool it Kuwabara." The guy with the black her said as the one with the orange hai

There was also a guy with a red school uniform on. He had red hair and killer green eyes. Then there was a short guy with black hair and black pants and cloak.

"Uhm…Hi?" Kagome said.

"Hi. I'm Kurama." The guy with the red hair and killer eyes said.

"I'm Yusuke and this idiots Kuwabara." The one with the green outfit said.

"SHUT IT URAMESHI! The short guy with the attitude is Hiei." He finished. 

"Okay…now what do you guys want?"

"You have to come with us. You can either come freely or by force. Your choice." Yusuke said. 

"Uhm…im gonna go with free choice. I have nothing better to do. Jus let me get dressed."

****************************

Koenma sat shuffling papers when Yusuke and company walked in. 

"So nice to see you Kagome." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome said when she go over the initial shock that she was talking to a toddler.

"Long story. Here have a drink." He said handing her a gold goblet with a clear liquid in it. She looked at him suspiciously then shrugged and drank it.

******************************

Kagome felt cold all over once drank it. She dropped the cup. A midnight blue fog surrounded her and she felt her body change. Memories washed over her. She then remembered who she was. When she stepped out she was a Kitsune.

"Koenma." She said with a bow.

"Kagome. So good to see you. What have you been up to?"

"Time Travel."

"Yes I have been monitoring your movements. What happened in the past? Give me a detailed report."

Kagome started talking. She told of Inuyasha and his story with Kikyo and how Naraku had tricked them both. She told of Sango's story and Kohaku, and she told of Miroku and the wind tunnel. She then told of falling for Inuyasha, and Kikyo's soul. By the end Botan was in tears.

"Damn that Kikyo, Damn her to hell!" Botan said between tears. Kagome laughed a small laugh that sounded like music.

"I doubt she'd stay."

Everyone laughed, except Hiei, he smirked. Kagome tilted her head to the side. Her silver her falling slightly over her eyes. Kurama just stared at her.

"So why did you bring me back Koenma?"

"Well I had hoped you would help defeat someone. But it seems that you will be needed the past. Actually that seems better."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Naraku has found a way to get to your time. No doubt by using the well. You can go back into time and defeat him there. You, Kurama, and Hiei will go back and stop him, while Yusuke and Kuwabara will stay here and fight him."

"HEY WHY CANT WE GO BACK IN TIME?" Yusuke yelled.

"They wont attract much attention. Back in that era, demons were common. Humans hanging out with demons was not. Kurama I think I will give you the same potion I gave to Kagome. It will release you spirit, and put you in your true form."

"Fine." Kurama said. Koenma handed him a goblet and he drank it. I silvery white fog surrounded him. And when it left, there stood Youko Kurama, in all his glory. Kagome, stared at him until Koenma ruined the moment.

"WELL!?! GET STARTED!" Koenma yelled. They left with the sounds of Koenma shouting to the Ogre about eating his food.

******************************

"Well…here's the well. It's a good thing I have the shards." She said. Her voice was naturally soft. 

"Lets go we're wasting time." Hiei said.

"One more thing. We should use a spell to bring our aura's down. With the shards we will attract demons like a moth to a flame."

"So then why should we bring our aura's down. They'll think we're weak." Hiei argued.

"That's what we want. Kikyo will sense us im sure, then she'll tell Inuyasha and he'll come swinging the Tetsusaiga like an idiot, then we can give him the shock of his life."

"……Fine…" Hiei finally agreed. They jumped in.

*******************************

Inuyasha sat high up in a tree watching his "friends" pack camp.

"Inuyasha. I sense shards." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha jumped down. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice three weak demons by the Bone Eaters Well. _They must have the shards._

"Well lets go."

********************************

Kagome, Kurama and Hiei exited the well and were in Feudal Japan. 

"And here he comes." Kagome said, her voice softer than usual. Inuyasha and company came into the clearing. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were riding on Kirara, while Inuyasha carried Kikyo. He put her down softly than looked at them.

"Give over your jewel shards now."

"Now you ask for them, Inuyasha? Wow you've changed in 48 hours." Kagome said.

"Who are you?" Kagome smirked. _Of course he wouldn't know me in my true form. But honestly, doesn't he at least smell me? I swear he can be so dense sometimes._

"Honestly Inuyasha…I thought your nose was better than that." He looked confused then he sniffed the air, and his eyes widened in shock. He was about to say something when a little orange ball attacked Kagome.

"KAGOME!" She pried the little fur ball of her neck and patted him.

"Shippo. It's good to see you to." 

"Wait. Your just my reincarnation." Kikyo said. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am not your reincarnation human, don't flatter yourself. I am Kagome , the Spirit Assassin. I was on an assignment that went wrong, I ended up with a fatal injury. The only way I could survive was to save my spirit. I sent it to the Ningen world were I possessed the fetus of a woman. Unfortunately your soul was there. I didn't have the strength to leave, so I just stayed. I lived as Kagome, but my memories of being Kagome were forgotten with your soul there, and I had the appearance of you. It did me well actually because now I have the powers of a Miko. But you can have your tainted soul back if you want." Kagome said. She shot the soul out of her body and into Kikyo. Kikyo was surrounded by a pink fog. When it disappeared there stood an alive Kikyo. She looked at her hands, then touched her face. She then smiled. A true smile. Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"I'm alive Inuyasha." She whispered. He was about to say something when Kagome disappeared. Shippo found himself in Kurama's arms. Suddenly Kagome reappeared in front of Sango she pulled her sword out faster than they could follow. It gleamed in the sunlight. The sapphires and diamonds shining, she then cut Sango's throat. 

"What the hell's your problem." Inuyasha said. Miroku sat frozen looking at Sango's dead body. Kagome did a back flip off of Kirara and landed in front of her without a sound. 

"You can come out now Naraku." They looked at her in shock then at Sango's body which was now a pile of dust.

"That wasn't Sango?" Miroku said confused. Kagome tilted her had to the side. She looked to her left and raised her hand, a midnight blue spirit arrow shot into the trees, followed by a scream. Kagura stepped out of the trees with the fiery arrow in her shoulder. It was still spinning from the speed in which Kagome sent it off. She then pulled up a figure and showed it to everyone.

"RIN!" Kagome gasped. _Dammit… _ "Where you can find Rin, you will also find Sesshoumaru."

"Quite right wench." He steeped from behind some trees. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 

"You will call me Kagome." She said.

"Why should I take orders from a weakling like you?"

"Your such an arrogant jerk." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her then looked past her at Hiei and Kurama. 

"More weaklings. Tell me your not here to fight Naraku?" Hiei looked pissed. He then dropped the concealing spell and raised his spirit energy. Letting it wash over everyone in the field. Sesshoumaru's face actually showed surprise.

"Well since you've dropped yours. I might as well drop mine." Kurama said. His tail flicking back and forth. He then dropped his and everyone felt his power like thunder. Sesshoumaru looked even more surprised. Sapphire sighed and kept hers up. She then disappeared again and reappeared in front of Kagura who's face showed surprised then went to pain as Sapphire slashed at her stomach with her claws. She then grabbed Rin and disappeared and reappeared in front of Sesshoumaru. She handed her to him.

"My name is Kagome."

"Aren't you Inuyasha's wench?" Kagome had her sword against Sesshoumaru's throat faster than he could blink.

"Never call me that. My name is Kagome." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and then put Rin down. He then pulled out Toukijin. He pulled back from sword point and glared down at Kagome. She was very short compared to him. She barely reached his upper chest.

"I will not fight you. We are on the same side." She sheathed her sword and walked back over to Kurama. She looked up at him and smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kurama's POV*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know what's happening to me. When she smiles at me, my heart stops and my stomach does flip-flops. I also have this unexplainable feeling to protect her. I think I'm falling for her, but I've only known her for a short period of time. There she goes again. Smiling at me. I want her to always smile. That's a promise I'll make to myself. To always make her smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Regular POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on out Naraku. Don't hide."

"I'm not hiding my dear Kagome. I am merely sizing you guys up. So you gave Kikyo her soul again. How nice. Once I have the completed Jewel shard, I will take you, now that you're a demon your even more beautiful." Kurama growled at this and grabbed her around the waist possessively. Kagome blushed but didn't move away. Suddenly Naraku appeared in front of them. 

"Are these what you want?" Kagome said while holding up the remaining jewel shards. She threw them at Naraku. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Naraku's eyes gleamed. He fused the jewel together and looked at the group. He then swallowed the jewel whole. Kikyo turned around, her anger and hate spitting off her. She advanced on Kagome. 

"You idiot! Do you know what you just did?" She screamed in her face. This was the point where Kagome snapped. She dropped the concealing spell and sent out her energy, that was fueled by her anger. Kikyo was sent flying back small cuts all over her body. Inuyasha caught her and looked up at Kagome.

****************************

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I was going to make this 2 chapters…but I didn't!


End file.
